


Break the lock if it don't fit

by MayQueen517



Category: DC Comics, DC Universe
Genre: F/M, almost like hate-sex, hot and heavy, quipping and puns and nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jason tries to kiss her, Steph punches him. She doesn't go easy on him, she socks him right in the jaw and he swears he can feel his teeth clattering together. She stares at him, eyes wide and God, he wants to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the lock if it don't fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerboseWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerboseWordsmith/gifts).



> This is an unofficial sequel to [Set fire, with just a little spark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/524016) because VerboseWordsmith asked me to.
> 
> Inspired 100% directly from Florence and The Machine's "Kiss With A Fist" which is my favorite Jason/Steph song.

The first time Jason tries to kiss her, Steph punches him. She doesn't go easy on him, she socks him right in the jaw and he swears he can feel his teeth clattering together. She stares at him, eyes wide and God, he wants to do it again. It's been leading to this for months now; they both know it and Jason, for one, has been looking forward to it. 

She puts herself into a settled stance, arching her eyebrows at him regally.

"Wanna try that again, cue ball?" she says, challenging and a little flirtatious and oh, Jason likes her like this. 

"Actually, yeah I do," Jason says, grinning as she scoffs.

"Bite me, hoodwinked."

He grabs her wrist just as she's about to start her routine of patrolling the rooftops and he pulls her down to him, grinning even more. 

"Now, blondie; don't go making offers I can't refuse," he says, soft and dark as he lets go, watching her back away. She glares at him and he knows without a shadow of doubt that she wants to punch him again. It makes him grin, even as he pulls his helmet back on, watching her sail through the air without a word.  
  
===  
The second time Jason kisses Stephanie Brown she knees him in the groin.

He figures it's best to not press his luck (this time) for a little while given the stack of bricks to her right.  
===

And, okay; so maybe the idiom 'third time's the charm' holds some weight in the end. He kisses her with blood staining his forehead and hair and there's an itch under his skin. He kisses her because he could swear it's the only thing he has to hold onto.

He kisses her with desperation and anger, but most of all, he kisses her with faith. He kisses her and, surprise within a surprise, she kisses him back.

She doesn't gentle it like he thinks she would. He expects gloved hands on the sides of his face, gentle lips and soft moans.

What he gets instead is a sharp bite to his lower lip. She bites him and fuck if that doesn't get the blood going. 

Steph pushes at him, backing him into the wall and there's a part of his mind that's utterly unsurprised. Maybe it was always heading to this. Maybe this is what was always supposed to happen.

He doesn't think on it as she pulls back, staring at him defiantly; daring him to say something. Instead, he grins lasciviously at her.

"That how it's gonna be, wonder-girl?"

"Problem with that, baldylocks?" she asks, a touch of humor crossing her face as he snorts. He leans in, grinning as he meets her eyes. 

"Not really," he says, kissing her hard and fast. She makes a sound against his lips, pushing into it and it's rough and sharp and full of teeth. It is, in a word, perfect. 

===

They spar. They spar constantly, it seems. Jason's started recognizing it for what it is; for the way that Steph doesn't want to feel like giving in. For the same reason that Jason loves kissing her with a bruise forming on his side.

It's all new, he knows that. He knows that this is so new that it hurts; like raw skin over a wound. And he just can't stop poking at it.

He can't stop poking at it because when he bites her neck at _just_ the right spot, she makes the most amazing noise he's ever heard. He latches on, making a mark; hoping that Bruce sees it. That Bruce and the rest of the bats see it and know exactly what Steph's been up to. It's petty, sure, but Jason never claimed to be a paragon of maturity either.

Jason worries a mark into her neck, hearing her moan as she grips his hair. It's almost too painful and when he pulls up, she's all over him. They kiss roughly, uncaring of Jason's split lip (a seriously amazing and calculated hit with Steph's bo staff) and the scrape along Steph's cheek (catching her off guard and onto the mat has more than a few advantages, he's learned).

They fall to the floor, knees knocking together awkwardly as they strip. 

It goes by in flashes of skin and hair curtaining around their faces. The condom she produces from God only knows where; the defiant way she sinks down onto him. The sound he lets out when she scrapes her fingernails across his chest, welts of bright red following their wake.

Jason loses track of everything, finding himself again and again in the curve of her neck and the sound of her moans. He latches onto her jaw, biting and nipping hard as she shudders around him.

Steph kisses him hard, like she's been starved for everything and he can't stop these guttural noises spilling from his throat. She rides him relentlessly; the sound of skin on skin and the feeling of sweat sliding down his lower back. 

He feels it when she starts to come, shaking apart with her lips resting against his; keening moans echoing between them. Her hair falls over them as he loses it. He falls over the edge and it's like everything and nothing all at once. Jason feels his vision go black and his breathing stutters just like his hips. 

And then there's nothing sounding across the room; nothing save for their breathing steadily returning to normal. Like the calm after a storm, he thinks, fingers relaxing on her hips. They don't move but she stops holding herself so tensely.

He eases out of her, tying the condom off and tossing it as far away as he can. She makes a face but watches him as he lays back down, making eye-contact. Steph doesn't say anything for a few minutes and he takes the time to stretch his arm around her, playing with her hair for lack of anything else to do.

"You keep staring at me like I'm gonna go all praying mantis on you, chickadee," he says easily as she rolls onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbow. She makes a pretty picture like that; blonde hair spilling across her shoulders and a darkening purple mark on her neck and jaw.

"Because I kind of think you're gonna go all praying mantis on me, chrome dome."

"I'm not real big into cannibalism these days," he says, watching her eyes roll and there's a grin tugging at her lips as she sighs gustily. A piece of hair billows from it and she shifts. She puts her head on his chest and curls around him finally.

"If you try anything, I will actually kill you, Jason."

"Same here, girl wonder," he says, feeling her relax totally. It's an understanding they have. An understanding that they've always had. It makes him smile and when she kisses him, he lets it go gentle and normal. 

In the end, it's always going to be understood.


End file.
